Scott Kerr
Scott Kerr (born October 10, 1978), also known as the Deaf Guy (as he is deaf), is the main protagonist of the Smokingmonkeyvideos (which first started in 2008 and then got destroyed in 2010), the DeafOneManShow, the PrankandSpank, and the 1MillionVideoUploads series. Kerr is Annette Kerr's husband (and former boyfriend). He plays many different characters and does a lot of impressions in all of the channels, his most famous one being Virus from his DeafOneManShow video "COMPUTER VIRUS ATE MY HARD DRIVE!". Kerr was also ranked "#50 - Most Subscribed (All Time) - Comedians - Canada" on his Smokingmonkeyvideos channel, "#22 - Most Viewed (Today) - Comedians - Canada" on his DeafOneManShow channel, and "#46 - Most Viewed (Today) - Comedians - Canada" on the PrankandSpank channel. Description :"Now before you ask why did I name this channel, TheDEAFOneManShow? Well, basically and obviously to clear things and to let people know I am deaf in case people ask or are curious by some of the videos. Yes, seriously I am deaf. There are many different types of deaf people. I am just the odd one. =p Some of these videos come from my very first channel I started back in 2008 called SmokingMonkeyVideos and I have decided to upload half of the best of the best and the most popular videos out of 100+ I created on here. I did not want my classic videos to go unseen. I am a one man show thus the channel name. Another reason for this channel is that I received 2 strikes on the SmokingMonkey channel and one more the channel would have been suspended so I am not taking chances now as people are trying to take me down by flagging my videos and so far it seems to be working. There are so many videos on here with obscenity and vulgar images and they are still around but when I do something mild or not even close to being vulgar BAM immediately I get shut down in an instant. It's unfair but it's the way it is. This is basically why I wanted to start over again fresh and also I found out that my channel had so many problems and I had thousands of inactive subscribers and even suspended and closed accounts which explains why my videos never did good and got the attention they were supposed to. I will still be uploading brand new videos on here once in a while but I am mostly focusing on a newer channel called prankandspank with me and my girl playing pranks on each other. Please click on the website link above to go directly there. I hope you all can make prankandspank and perhaps this channel just as successful as you have all made SMV. Without you all nothing would have been possible. I love you guys. =D R.I.P SMV 2008-2010" – From the official DeafOneManShow channel :"What time is it? It's Prank and Spank Time! :Hi guys, our names are Scott and Annette.Our goal is to take pranks to the next level and hope our pranks shock and make you laugh that you will demand more from us. So, sit back and enjoy the pranks from the craziest prank couple on this site.....and hopefully the internet world! :Spank rhymes with prank and we wanted to do something different that no one has ever done before and be more original. That is why every time we get pranked we get spanked as a way of saying you got PWNED!" – From the official PrankandSpank channel :"I'm just a guy with a goal and a guy with waaaaay too much time on his hands! :It's easy to get a million total views, a million views for one video but is it easy to upload 1 million videos? :Follow me in my journey to upload 1 million random videos all at 2-5 seconds each. :Please check my other main channels and add me as a friend on facebook. Thank you. ^_^" – From the official 1MillionVideoUploads channel Scott was born and raised in Windsor, Ontario on October 10, 1978.http://luneborgstar.blogspot.com/2009/08/stars-and-scott-kerrsmokingmonkeyvideos.html Personality While also being a good guy, Scott can be somewhat of an antagonist sometimes. Biography Scott has a wife named Annette (first shown in PrankandSpank, where he and his wife play jokes on each other and keep going back and forth).http://twitter.com/#!/prankandspank He has also collaborated with Daneboe, whom he is buddies with; he has many other online friends. Scott appears to be a movie fan, since he has a lot of movie posters around his house; he also has a lot of toys and a Jason Voorhees character poster. Scott has many laptops as shown throughout the Smokingmonkeyvideos and the DeafOneManShow series, in which he usually keeps switching laptops. He also wears tattoos, is constantly shaving, and is usually referred to as the Deaf Guy since he is really deaf (but luckily, he wears hearing aids). Scott joined Smokingmonkeyvideos on April 25, 2008, TheDeafOneManShow on April 29, 2011, PrankandSpank on March 1, 2011, and 1MillionVideoUploads on February 9, 2012. On the Smokingmonkeyvideos channel, he had 25,486 subscribers, 1,288 subscribers on TheDeafOneManShow channel, 2,410 subscribers on the PrankandSpank channel, and 1,999 on the 1MillionVideoUploads channel. He also had total 3,820,091 views on the Smokingmonkeyvideos channel, 92,230 on the DeafOneManShow channel, 228,443 on the PrankandSpank channel, and 12,999 on the 1MillionVideoUploads channel. He had 7720 friends on Smokingmonkeyvideos, 268 friends on TheDeafOneManShow, and 623 friends on PrankandSpank. He played various characters in the Smokingmonkeyvideos and TheDeafOneManShow video channels; Scott also does a lot of impersonations, including Osama bin Laden, Edward Cullen, Billy the Puppet, Jason Voorhees, Michael Phelps, Spider-Man, Bella Swan, and more. Trivia * It's been said that while Scott has many lovers, he also has many haters (mainly because he's deaf, which was said by Microsoft Anna in "I'M DEAF, YOU'RE DEAF, WE'RE DEAF.....SO WHAT?", but Scott just laughed it off and ignored her). * He keeps shaving and growing a beard, which is quite noticeable to fans. * Since he's deaf, Scott wears hearing aids at all times (the same with Annette). * In "GETTING MARRIED AND YOUTUBE ISSUES," Scott announced that he was getting married to Annette on October 15. * In one episode, Scott said that he's not a "fat bastard" because he lost 22 lbs. * In the old Smokingmonkeyvideos channel, Scott has said that he's similar to "a chipmunk on crack". * Scott also has millions of friends (even friends on Facebook). * He also said on his Facebook account that he likes cash. * Scott once said that he was born hearing, but when he was 5 years old, he went deaf for an unknown reason. Gallery Smokingmonkeyvideos_avatar.jpg|Scott's old avatar from his Smokingmonkeyvideos channel Scott_batman.png|Scott's Batman avatar from his Smokingmonkeyvideos channel SmokingMonkeyVideosIcon.jpg|Scott's Smokingmonkeyvideos icon, which says: "SPANK THE MONKEY" 01.png|Scott's Virus avatar from his DeafOneManShow channel 0001.jpg|Scott's other icon for his DeafOneManShow channel Prank_and_Spank_Scott_VS_Annette.png|Scott's avatar of him battling Annette from his PrankandSpank channel PrankandSpank_Scott_vs_Annette.png|Scott fighting Annette in PrankandSpank again TheDeafOneManShowScottKerr.png PrankandSpankIcon.png|Scott's PrankandSpank icon, which reads: "Subscribe or get spanked" 00000000000000000000000000000000000000-=9-7869.png|Scott's icon for his 1MillionVideoUploads channel 0000000000000000001.png Scott Kerr Deaf Guy Smokingmonkeyvideos.jpg Smoking-Monkey-Videos-Scott-Kerr-Deaf.jpg 396801_10151115386325537_523800536_22140506_2033174078_n.jpg Scott_DeafOneManShow_Bread.jpg Scott_.jpg Smokingmonkeyvideos-scott-laptop.png|Scott on one of his laptops Scott-Kerr-DeafOneManShow-p.png Scott_Kerr_TheDeafOneManShow_Smokingmonkeyvideos_PrankandSpank.jpg Scott_Kerr_Deaf_Guy_Smokingmonkeyvideos_TheDeafOneManShow_PrankandSpank.png Thedeafonemanshow_scott.jpg 005.jpg ScottandAnnette.png Scott_Kerr_Funny_Face_Smokingmonkeyvideos.jpg|Scott making a funny face with his tongue sticking out 006.png|Scott cheering Scott-kerr-p..jpg 008.png Scott.png 0999.png 09953.png Scot.png 009.png TheDeafOneManShow_Scott_Kerr_Thumbs_Up.jpg|Scott giving a thumbs up 010.png|Scott looking shocked 002.jpg|Scott playing with a monkey hand puppet 011.png 012.png Thedeafonemanshow_smokingmonkeyvideos_scott_kerr.jpg 013.png 06777.png 0975-7652-064582.png 0943-7211-0578482.png 075573535634.jpg 07664372.png 014.png 015.png 053-5456-6454-64674.png|Scott shaving 078.png Scott-thedeafonemanshow-deaf-man.png 0_784.png|Scott pointing 056-79545-56768-36767.jpg 0087-95796-3522-34569-466953.png 0-780-67-876_89563.png 372px.png 8078967563.png 089835674634.png Scott-kerr-smokingmonkeyvideos-whassup.png 05695954.png 097539678883564.png 0968-573536-6767-78953.png 0-64-5673-789.png 560554.jpg 06486744671.png|Scott and Annette kissing 07565426.png|Scott and Annette hugging each other 567-656-363-563.png|Scott and Annette at their wedding on October 15, 2011 Scott_Kerr_and_Annette_Marriage.jpg 735.png|Scott and Annette kissing at their wedding 641_x_628px.png 595_x_484px.png Scott-kerr-smokingmonkeyvideos-youtube.jpg Scott-kerr-annette-demers-youtube-prankandspank.png 5608548053.png Scott Kerr Thumbs Up PrankandSpank.png|Scott smiling and giving a thumbs up Deafguy.png 0998.png Scott_face.png 296485_2190239991627_1115934542_32091212_1924836854_n.jpg 535399.png 0942-76476-4827.png 0647467-2323253-2553674.png 057642-6486-4744.png 00000000000000000798798678.jpg Smokingmonkeyvideos-burglar-behind-bars-scott-kerr.png|Scott playing a burglar in one skit 789.png PrankandSpankScottKerr.jpg Scott Kerr 2011.jpg Scott-Kerr-Annette-Prank-And-Spank.jpg 90687867489.png 06536253.png Your_face_3_million_people_dislike_this_scott_kerr_t-shirt.png|Scott wearing a funny Facebook shirt Scott-Kerr-Wolverine.png|Scott dressed as Wolverine for Halloween in 2011 909024.jpg Smokingmonkey.jpg Untitled.jpg 90940834034.png 444.png Scott_kerr_smokingmonkey_wassup.png 67556=4756=47=67565.jpg Scott Kerr Thumbs Up.jpg 389474_10151084424805537_523800536_21976866_2024180075_n.jpg|Scott posing with Santa Claus 407445_334686766560100_100000563377248_1249582_441834043_n.jpg|Scott and Annette posing with Santa 405342_334685079893602_100000563377248_1249521_757812121_n.jpg 404585_334684859893624_100000563377248_1249513_330092692_n.jpg 406981_334684833226960_100000563377248_1249512_1239854373_n.jpg 388675_10151137026030537_523800536_22230945_78794162_n.jpg|Scott backing away in disgust when Annette is trying to kiss him 0000000000000000000000000000000000-0-0-0----.png References Category:List of characters Category:List of protagonists Category:List of antagonists Category:Reformed Villains